


Allergic Reactions

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, F/M, Felicity is Connor's teacher, Kids AU, Parent/Teacher, She saves his life, Teacher AU, prompts, school au, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: Au prompt where Felicity is Connor's teacher and she saves his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergic Reactions

Felicity was crouched next to one of her students when she heard a strange choking sound coming from Connor Queen. Her head whipped around to see the tiny blonde clutching at his throat as his lips become cyanotic. Felicity’s eyes widen in horror before she shakily pushed one of the children toward the door with a hurried “Go get the nurse.”

She rushed toward his table but her unsure hands hover above him. She took a quick look around her surroundings when she noticed a cookie with a child sized bite taken out of it. 

“Connor, did you eat that cookie?”

He nodded his head frantically as choking noises continued to fall out of his mouth and echoed around the room. Felicity hurried to her purse in order to get her EpiPen. With shockingly steady movements, she rushed back toward him and stabbed the pen into his thigh. Almost immediately, Connor started to take deep breaths. His lips, however, took a little longer to turn back to their normal color. There are small traces of tears in his eyes as his body started to work correctly again. 

“You’re okay,” Felicity whispered as she rubbed his back soothingly, “just now we know that you stay away from… Whatever kind of cookies those were.”

“Peanut butter. My mommy made ‘em yesterday,” the other child offered with a toothy smile. 

Felicity smiled back patiently before she turned back toward Connor. In a calm voice she continued, “Peanut butter. We’re going to call your dad and see if he can pick you up. Also, we’ll be sure to tell him that you should stay away from peanut butter.”

Connor nodded his head in understanding before he turned back to his coloring project like nothing happened. In a confused daze, Felicity went to her phone to call off the nurse and call Mr. Queen. 

As it turned out, Mr. Queen was a very busy man. So busy that he could not get to his son till around 5:30 in the evening, which meant that Felicity had to stay with Connor at the school till then. Apparently she was not the only one with a knack for babbling. Connor, who was normally very quiet and almost shy in class, spent the two hours asking questions and recounting interesting tales as they tidied up the room. The question that stood out the most was when he asked in a serious voice, “Miss Smoak, do you have a husband?”

That had caused her to drop a large stack of construction paper, before she answered in a hurried, yet sweet “No.”

Felicity was tottering precariously on a chair when she heard the door open. She assumed it is just Connor going to the bathroom which is why she jumped when she heard the low, timber of a man.

“Miss Smoak?”

She barely managed to stay on the chair instead of landing on her face. Pushing her glasses up, she turned toward the unknown man.

“That’s me. If you’re here to clean, I’m just waiting for one of the student’s parents to show up. Though, now that I see your fancy suit, I’m going to say that you aren’t Lou the janitor. I don’t even think Lou’s your name. You look like an Oliver, maybe a Stephen or a Jason, but that one may be reaching a bit. I’m sorry, I have no brain to mouth filter and you can’t just go to the store and buy one apparently. So this is all going to stop in three… two… one. Okay… I’m sorry what’s your name?” Felicity finished rather breathlessly.

With an easy chuckle and a grin, the tall man extended his hand to help her down from her chair. His other hand ran from his scruff to behind his neck nervously as he introduced himself, “I’m Connor’s father. Oliver Queen.”

Dropping his hand, Felicity allowed herself to do a little fist pump. “Awesome. I totally got the first name right. It’s something I’ve been trying to get better at. You know since I’m a teacher and all. Though some people have names that don’t mat-”

“Daddy!” Connor yelled as he rushed to hug his father’s tall legs. Oliver faked a tumble over as his large hand came down to steady his son.

Blue eyes meet bluer ones as Oliver refocused his attention on Felicity. Her face heated up as a light blush colored her cheeks. “Sorry I’m so late. I couldn’t get away from this meeting with some investors. Apparently they don’t understand what having a child means.”

“Oh it’s okay. The only reason we called you was because Connor had an allergic reaction today. I would say it’s peanut butter, because one of those kids brought in peanut butter cookies, but I’m obviously not a doctor. I would recommend taking him to one because the nurse here is not the best. It took her thirty minutes to get down here and most of that was after I called her to tell her it was all taken care of. Luckily I had an EpiPen in my purse.”

Oliver’s eyes grew wide as he spun towards Connor, taking the small child’s face between large hands. He moved it around softly as if looking for physically evidence of what happened. Satisfied at the appearance of his son, Oliver turned back to Felicity with grateful eyes.

Before he could thank her, she started to babble again, “No need to thank me! Though if you do want to you can buy me a replacement EpiPen because I’m pretty allergic to nuts and not everyone is as careful as they should be with that. Also those are _really_ expensive. Unless of course you buy them from like eBay or Amazon I guess, but I have trust issues with those… which you probably didn’t need to know.”

With a charming smile, Oliver stood again which cause Felicity to notice that he was significantly taller than her. “That’s the least I could do, but some day in the future I have to insist that I take you out for dinner, or at least coffee. You stayed here the entire time and I’m sure you have a boyfriend or a husband to get home to.”

“She doesn’t have a husband," Conner offered sweetly as he gathered his things.

“Girlfriend?”

In a flustered movement that included some windshield wiper movements from her arms she tried to correct him, “No, I’m straight and no ther-there’s no one waiting for me at home. Unless you count Netflix, that’s waiting for me at home. I know I’m late, but I just started The Office. I’m very excited.”

“Well maybe one of these days we can go to dinner?” Oliver offered hopefully.

“Yeah,” Felicity sighed out with a shy smile as she once again readjusted her glasses, “one day.”

One day turned out to be that Saturday. During that week, all three of them had fallen into a pattern. Connor would stay with Felicity after school to help set up things. At 5:30, Oliver would pick him up allowing them time to talk about random things. When Saturday came around, Oliver picked her up with a nervous energy and sweaty palms. Felicity spent the entire evening laughing more than she could remember and Oliver even threw in a ramble of his own. 

After six months, Oliver asked her to move in by sending Connor into class one day with a note and a bouquet of flowers that almost sent him tumbling over. The note simply said “See you at our house tonight”. She drove Connor home and was surprised by macaroni and cheese and Oliver’s babbling speech about wanting her to move in. Connor sat with them looking amused at his father's flustered behavior. 

On their one year anniversary, Oliver and Connor took her to a gazebo in the park at sunset where they had laid out a bunch of rose petals and candles. It looked so much like a movie Felicity almost laughed. Connor got down on his knee first with a large velvet box in his hands. 

“Felicity, do you wanna be my mom?” Connor uttered in a strange mix of confidence and nerves. 

He opened the box with clumsy movements to reveal a macaroni necklace with large letters that spelled out “Mom”. She sniffled loudly as she put on the necklace whispering “Yes” loudly as she hugged Connor. 

Oliver cleared his throat loudly causing them both to look at him down on his knee. 

“I don’t even know where to begin. I wrote my feelings down and I practiced them a bunch of times in front of the mirror, but now that I’m here I know those don’t even cover it. You are remarkable. You somehow manage to be around first graders eight hours a day, take care of Connor, spend time with me, grade papers and help me when I need it with the company. You are a superhero. I’m so honored, excited, ecstatic, and a bunch of other words that you even give me the time of day. I want to spend everyday with you. So, Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth?”

Tears well up in her eyes as she nods her head frantically.

“Yes?” he whispers hoarsely.

“Yes!”

Next June, Connor stood by his father’s side as Felicity glided down the aisle in the perfect dress and her macaroni necklace in front of their family and friends. Thea stood beside her as she watched her brother exchange vows and rings. Both of them had tears in their eyes, as do most in attendance, as they promised each other forever. After a lively reception, embarrassing speeches, and lots of laughter, Oliver, Connor, and Felicity head off to spend summer vacation in St. Barts marking the beginning of their lives together.


End file.
